Be careful what you wish for
by BlazePyro
Summary: Sonic have gained unlimited power and search for shadows help to get rid of it. But not even the ultimate life form have the answer as this new power supriour his own. (sonadow) please review I need to know if I should bother continue it.
1. Chapter 1

A story I started (again that might not be continued) i should really continue the others instead i just can't bring myself to do it. I was not sure if I should post is since I will get so many demands to continue the others and this will be a huge dissappointment for those that really like "bloody love" etc :/ this would turn I to a shadow uke sonic seme in the end if I continue it. Tried to stay in character please review and tell me what you think about the story if I should continue it or not:/ I have lots of others after all but..enjoy reading this one :)

* * *

Sonic couldn't help but to grin, it was certain victory. As soon as he felt the chaos energy pulse through his body from the seven emeralds, he knew, Eggman knew. It was over.

Now you would think that a man with IQ of 300 would admit defeat. But the pride of the scientist was even greater than his intelligence.  
"Why don't you just give up already!?" The man yelled and launched the oversized robot hand at the golden hedgehog. Instead of crushing the hand by a mere punch sonic decided to dodged it in a speed of light. Why end the fight so soon, it was not everyday you turned super. To be the most powerful being for a short time was a moment to enjoy.

If he hadn't manage to collect the emeralds he would have lost. Eggman empire would have taken root and forever rule the planet. Such thoughts did strike sonic now and then but the worry of it didn't hit him.  
Knuckles would call that naive, to let his guard down even in such powerful form. But who would worry after saving earth countable times?  
"Give up? Isn't that my position to ask."Sonic chuckle and allowed himself to levitate a bit over the floor.  
"Give me you best shot egghead."He taunted as he clenched his fists.  
"Be careful of what you wish for rodent!" Eggman shouted before commanding his robot to fire out its missiles. Same this time sonic dodged with ease. Instead of hitting it's target it collided with the wall. The explosion wasn't gracious, the walls couldn't even support the roof anymore and gave in. Not that this bothered the hedgehog, if he hadn't been in super form it would most likely crush him by its heavy weight. He smashed the falling roof until it was million pieces of it across the room.  
"Looks like I saved you egghead. Oh and you should learn how to aim that." 'Oh yes rub it in' sonic mentally chuckle as he saw the scientist boil in anger.  
"Fire!" The man yelled without warning as more missiles shot at the glowing hedgehog. Sonic shake his head with an amused grin before evading it.  
As predicted they hit anything but the target. The empire started to violently rumble, it was falling apart.  
"What have you done!?"  
Sonic couldn't help but chuckle once more at the question.  
"Sir,the building is falling apart I suggest we retreat. " Orbot pointed out.  
"I already knew that you piece of junk!" Eggman yelled at his robot getting little to no reaction from it.  
"Time to bail!" The doctor said before he took off with the egg mobile. Sonic sighed as the fun was over and he had once again saved the world. He teleported out from the falling empire and appeared several feet above the building.  
"Sonic 999 egghead 0" he chuckled and looked down to the area below.

He frowned, there was no signs of his friends. Sonic clenched his fists and felt the amazing power charge in them. He looked down at it and sighed. The form would be available until he power down or when the emeralds faded it's energy.  
"Heh, I will just enjoy it till it last" the glowing hedgehog decided before he took off in the sky. Sonic passed tropical countries to snow covered land to cities before he landed on a mountain with great view of the station square. He sat down and chewed on his chillidog he bought along the way.  
Sonic laid down on the grass and shut his eyes and tried to hold on his super form that was starting to fade. This was good practice and it increase his endurance to use it. He had gained lots of experience with it just by meditating (knuckles suggestion) but it helped.

Sonic chuckled as he remember how he first refused to meditate. But knuckles had convinced him somehow.  
Sonic flinched as a raindrop hit his muzzle, he open his eyes to see that the sky was covered in dark clouds. More drop fell and he groaned, he hated water it made him slow. And it have harmed him enough to make him hate contact with it. Sure drinking was alright but that was different.  
He stood up as the weather started to get worse and rain poured down almost as bad as waterfall.  
"Oh man, I am to low on energy I won't have enough to maintain super form to get down the mountain." That meant he had to run the way down which would take much longer now with slippery grass and roads. Last time he ran on wet grass he had crashed into a tree.  
" I wish I could remain in super form that would make this easier." He frowned as his yellow fur was going to return to normal cobalt fur. But instead of that there was a strong light that struck him and then insane pain before he lost conscious.

After a couple of hours sonic finally open his eyes slowly. Everything was in a blur and he was so dizzy. It was still raining he could tell, it was less raindrops but it hit body lightly. Sonic groaned and felt exhausted he recalled the event and assumed his power down had put him into exhaustion. But as his vision return he could see things clearly. His fur it was still yellow but not glowing surprisingly. Something was wrong defiantly wrong.

Sonic forced himself to sit up and looked around, the mountain was completely burned expect some few bushes. He didn't recall any fire but what fire could possibly survive this weather.  
He gasped as he saw the seven chaos emeralds around him, it was completely drained. They had lost it's beautiful color and looked dull and lifeless. He couldn't feel the connection with the emeralds at all. If he did he wouldn't have the energy anymore.  
"But I am still in super form.." Sonic murmured and took a closer look at his golden fur. It was certainly strong energy but where did it come from?  
Before inspecting more he looked down to station square and it was completely black"Power-failure?"  
Before he could investigate that further a spike of chaos energy appeared behind him.

"Nice of you to show up...shadow" sonic grinned before he turned around to see ebony hedgehog.  
He didn't answer but observed his counterpart before his ruby eyes turned to lifeless emerald.  
"What have you done?.." He asked before he approached and picked up one of the emeralds.  
"What I have done!?" Sonic frowned not so pleased to be accused for the drained emeralds without good reason.  
"I had to use the emeralds to take down Eggman! where were u anyways?!"  
"None of your business, so why are you still in super form without the emerald?"  
"I am not going to answer that if you are not going to answer my question." Sonic grinned as shadow frowned and tighten the grip of his chaos emerald.  
"I was not allowed to interact unless you lost. Orders from the higher up, they prefer you to save earth than me. And they don't trust me. Now answer my question." Shadow crossed his arms and glared at the other hedgehog.

Sonic knew shadow was working under G.U.N for the sake of the protection and peace among the citizens. After everything that happen with the black arms it was understandable that lot of people didn't trust shadow. Even though he had saved earth twice already. But sonic hadn't thought G.U.N was chaining him down. He shrugged It off and grinned at his rival.

"I don't know" Shadow growled at the lack of answer and took a tight grip of the golden hedgehog and pulled him up on his legs. Shadow tried to hide the shiver as he felt the strong energy affect his body. It had a nice feeling and he remained quiet by sonic side enjoying the flow of energy. It was different not the same as the chaos emerald. 'What is this..' Shadow thought as he closed his eyes slowly.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked as the ebony hedgehog seemed to go in trance. His eyes snapped open and he let go of the hero.  
"Where is this energy coming from!?" Shadow asked he demanded answers.  
"I don't know! I already told you! There was this light then I woke up like this that's all I know!"  
Shadow got quiet once more and crossed his arms deep in thought of what to do with the situation.  
"Shadow you told me that you only interact with the order pretty much right?" The ebony hedgehog hesitated but nodded.  
"What is your mission?" Shadow sighed and turned around to look at station square.  
"The whole town have a powerfailure my mission is to find the reason for it." Sonic tried to keep down his laugh but failed.  
"Is that what kind of missions you get!" Sonic burst into louder laugher and put his hands on his stomach as it started to ache. "And what's next? Clean up the ruins of the empire?"  
Shadow gritted his teeth it wouldn't annoy him it if wasn't true. The main mission had been to get rid of the leftovers of the empire but sonic did not have to know that.  
"Stop joking around it's serious! You are the reason this have happen!"  
Sonic became quiet and scratched his muzzle in wonder.  
"How?"

Shadow facepalmed and groaned as he had to explain such obvious fact.  
"Whatever happen to you caused the whole town to shut down. The energy won't be restored anytime soon."  
"No more chillidog?"  
"No more chillidog." Shadow frowned as sonic started to run around in circles like it was the end of the world.  
Ebony ears perked as he heard a swooshing sound. 'Helicopter' his eyes widened in realization before he tackle down sonic and pinned him down.  
"What are y-"  
"Quiet faker."  
The helicopter came to view but they manage to stay hidden behind a bush. Thanks to shadows fur he manage to cover up the golden hedgehog aswell.  
Shadow lightly groaned at the body contact again. 'That energy I want it...' was the only thought that repeated in shadows head. His lust for power was a trait from his black arm side. But he was made by chaos energy and the mix of this new version of it set off a hunger he never felt before.  
The helicopter got closer and armed men jumped down. "Sir the energy is coming from the bush"  
Shadow shut his eyes and was completely unaware of the surroundings. 'I can take it...but it's faker...that pathetic Mobian...but I want it...'  
"Shadow" sonic whisper and groaned as his energy was drained by the older mammal.  
The ebony hedgehog shiver as the new energy mixed with the chaos.  
Sonic panted as he was drained off and the blue fur returned to normal. He didn't feel weak with the lack of his super form just normal again.  
"Sir the energy is gone false alarm." One of the humans said. "Return to the base" was heard from the speakers.  
"Roger that" after that said they were gone.

"Haha they are gone now shadow...shadow?" Sonic gasped as he heard the ultimate life form purr. Sonic lightly pushed off the other hedgehog and took a closer look. Shadow was indeed purring but not only that he was smiling too!  
He had never seen shadow smile before but it suited him. But what could possibly make the ultimate life form smile?  
But soon enough even sonic could solve the puzzle.  
Shadow finally stopped purring and open his eyes I confusion.  
"What happen?" He asked and still felt the pleasant energy flow inside. He blinked when he saw sonics blue fur.  
"You are normal again.."  
Sonic grinned at shadows reaction and chuckled.  
"Well...you..you drained me. You took enough energy from me to make me return to normal form."  
Shadow was speechless but it made sense he felt very powerful and excited, maybe even pleasured. He shook his head at the last part and felt ashamed.  
"You liked it" sonic grinned but got a punch as reply. The cobalt was thrown a few meter away but skidded a halt.  
"As I hit a spot did I?" Sonic continue but it ended there as shadows communication device started.  
"Agent Shadow...Agent shadow come in."  
The ebony hedgehog glared at the hero who kept his grin intact before he pulled out his commutator.  
"Yes what is it."  
"New orders return to your original mission"  
"Roger that"  
Sonic blinked as he realized that the emeralds was gone.  
"G.U.N..." The hero groaned and caught shadows attention.  
"Yes they most likely took the emeralds, they are completely drained so it shouldn't do any harm...yet."  
Shadow started to walk away to the direction of his mission he certainly didn't want to do. This wasn't a mission for standards, the ultimate life form clean up mess. And not just any mess the mobius well known hero mess!

"Wait where are you going!?"  
"I have some work to do" and with that said he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow sighed upon seeing rouge and omega afar at the remaining of the empire. He slowly approach while thinking about this new power that was pulsing through his veins. Like he could ignore that, it was a enjoyable feeling and he wanted to unleash it. 'But how is this possible if sonic was in super form wouldn't that turn me super as I drained it?...' Shadow stopped before the two and looked around.

"Why is it only us here, where is the rest of the soldiers?." The hedgehog frowned but already knew why he just couldn't believe he would spend his weekend cleaning up.  
"He trusted you to clean up the mess using your chaos powers." She shrugged not really agreeing that the ultimate life form should do such task. And who knows maybe he would get a different mission during the work and be completely drained. But it wouldn't been the first time commander stretched shadows limits. In fact he was rather enjoying seeing the hedgehog exhausted.

"Of course.." Shadow gritted his teeth in annoyance before he jumped up on one of the fallen buildings. He tapped his foot to see how concrete the material was and how much energy he had to waste on it. He knew he could do it with one powerful chaos blast but that would also cause him to go into temprorary unconscious. He couldn't just recklessly use his life force like that it could kill him.

Chaos energy also took a while to restore after it been used. But if he had one chaos emerald it would give him some support also recover the lost energy. Thinking back to the emerald made him recall they were lifeless, and worse in G.U.N possession. So that was out of the question. The Commander would never give him such powerful item to do heavy work unless it was a life and death sitaution.

Shadow groaned and perked his ears as rouge gracefully landed beside him.  
"Can you do it?"  
"If I calculated correctly then yes, i can do it in one go however would be to much for my body to remain conscious afterwards."  
Shadow admitted something he wasn't really fond in doing. But he could trust his fellow teammates, they knew how far his power reached and didn´t ask him to push himself to much.

"Yes I understand, I am sorry I can't help you." She answered, Rouge couldnt help but pity her companion more than she let out. Shadow has been hard worker ever since he joined G.U.N. Commander never gave missions Rouge could´t handle alone. But Shadow was always pressured to do more than his body should be able to achieve.

"So why did he send you?"  
"He didn't"  
Shadow mentally smiled as Rouge had decided to come for his sake. She was a loyal companion even friend which he refused to admit.  
"You can stay as long as you don't stand in my way."  
Rouge rolled her eyes at the comment and returned to omegas side and patted him on his back.  
"Omega could you scan the area for him?"  
"Yes"  
Shadow turned around and observed the robot scan the empire. There was possibly lose wires here and there that could zap electricity, and most likely damage him if he wasnt careful enough.  
"Bzz..Agent Shadow should avoid the core of the empire 50% more safe if I eliminate the area"  
Shadow nodded and took off one of his power rings but suddenly stopped. He hadn't forgotten that new power, what if something happen if he took off all the rings. It was meant to keep his chaos energy stable so he didn't end up using all his chaos energy and die.

He could of course work without the rings but adding a unknown energy mixed with chaos energy, could he take the risk?  
"What are you waiting for blast the party." Rouge called making shadow flinch surprised. 'If something bad happens it will be fakers fault' he thought and took off the rings. Shadow started to tremble as he got full access to the energy. It was like jumping Into a vortex, everything started to spin around endlessly. It made him get dizzy and urge to puke but he didn't show weakness infront of his team. But that didn't last long he fell down on his knees as he tried to suppress the energy. He gritted his teeth together and this did not go unnoticed. Rouge returned to his side and called his name, but everything was in a blur for Shadow.  
He could feel her hand pat his back but it didn't help at all. Shadow started to heat up as if he had fever but he knew what was going to happen. "Rouge leave! Take cover..NOW!"

The bat pulled back and she understood what was going to happen. She flew down to omega in a hurry.  
"Omega! Activate force field!" She commanded and without hesitation the sheild was up around the two of them.  
Shadow bit his lower lip but couldn't keep the power down anymore it had to get out now! He started to glow red before shadow unleashed his power blast 10times stronger than the original blast would do. He wiped the whole empire in mere seconds and cracked the shield. But it was still intact enough to protect them. As soon as it was over the bat ran up to shadow who was laying lifeless on the ground. Her ears perked as a low whisper escaped him. He was dangerous low of energy, his fur was burned off and flesh wounds was revealed. His head had manage to avoid most damage but he could die any second.

Rouge started to panic and turned back to the robot. "Omega scan again we need to find the inhibitor rings!" She shouted and the robot instatly started to search for the rings. Shadows life depended on it and he couldnt fail. "Sorce found only two of them still function" Omega went over to the area and digged up the rings and gave it to Rouge who returned to Shadow´s side.

The bat put it back on his wrists in a hurry and gently pulled him up in a embrace and let him lean back on her. He lighty groaned but remained unconscious. Rouge inspected the wounds and bit her lower lip.

"Why doesnt he heal!?" She asked as the wounds refused to close as it usually would.  
Omega scanned shadow while rouge was trying to comfort the hedgehog.  
"He have 40% chance to survive"  
"Shut up omega don't give me status report!" She hissed and turned around to the robot.  
"Call G.U.N he need medical attention!"  
"Already done" soon enough a helicopter appeared and two humans ran out and gently picked up the hedgehog.  
"We will take him to the hospital and give him better treatment. You have to tell us everything on the way." One of them said and looked over to omega.  
"The robot can't come with us to much weight."  
"Don't worry sir he can fly along" rouge explained before she joined them in the helicopter. She looked down at her teammate who was shallowing breathing.  
"Will he be okay?"  
"Agent shadow have incredible healing abilities, we can't know for sure. However His veins is badly damaged and can't get the chaos energy flowing properly. This can cause the healing to slow down. But it doesn't look like he have much energy to begin with. " the man spoke as he put on the breathing mask over shadows muzzle.  
Rouge bit her lower lip as shadow groaned behind the mask. He slowly open his eyes halfway and tried to look around. There was so much pain even for the ultimate life form to handle. He felt like his inside had been teared apart. The chaos energy wasn't flowing it scared him.  
"How are you feeling?"

Shadow flinched at a unknown voice and tried to look around but it was so blurry.  
"What happen?" He asked instead confused of why he was injured so badly. Not even after the battle with black doom caused so much damage on his body.  
"You chaos blasted shadow..the more than the whole empire was completely wiped." Shadow was relived when he heard at least one voice he recognize.  
"Are you okay where is omega?" Just then the helicopter finally got started. Rouge smiled at shadows concern and lightly patted his head.  
"We are alright hon, omega is with us don't worry." Shadow wasn't much for body contact but this time it was actually comforting.  
She soon stopped and shadow felt disappointed already, but he didn't show it.  
"How bad is it." He asked since he couldn't quite see his damage.  
"It's bad..." Was the only reply he got from the doctor he didn't want to reveal how bad, could cause more distress to poor hedgehog.

"Will I die?"  
"Shadow!" Rouge snapped at the upsetting question. She already knew how little chance he had to survive. But he was the ultimate life form he could survive everything against all odds right?  
"Possibly" the doctor admited and got a death glare from the bat. Shadow sighed as if it was nothing but in the inside he was scared. He knew he had sacrificed himself to save other lives before but that was different. His life taken away from him cause of a chaos blast, wouldn't that count as suicide?  
He gulped and remained silent for a while before he closed his eyes.  
"No shadow don't fall asleep now! Wait until we get to the hospital."  
The hedgehog groaned as he open his eyes again.  
"Don't worry everything will be alright."  
It was the last thing the hedgehog heard before everything turned black.


End file.
